Amor entre dimensiones
by sakurita unica
Summary: Es la historia de como se puede encontrar al amor aunque estes en otra dimensión.entren y vean como se desarrolla el amor y a la ves se entrena para combatir en una guerra!
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR ENTRE DIMENSIONES**

**CAPITULO 1:LA BÚSQUEDA**

En la torre del hokage se encuentran dentro kakashi,tsunade y shisune discutiendo un tema bastante importante.

_Lady tsunade,no podemos darle la espalda a algo tan importante como ir por ella cueste lo que cueste antes de que algún enemigo se entere-dijo kakashi con vos seria pero con el rostro levemente alarmado,cosa que es algo raro en el.

_kakashi tiene razón lady tsunade,los enemigos podrian adelantarse a nosotros y utilizarla para sus fines malignos-exclamó alterada shisune.

_SILENSIO-sentenció tsunade con vos autoritaria-es claro que iremos por ella,no dejaria que alguien tan poderosos callera en manos equivocadas,pero he estado analizando cuidadosamente como es que se podria llegar y solo he encontrado un jutsu que permite viajar a cinco personas entre las dimensiones,esto quiere decir que solo podran viajar cuatro personas ya que a la vuelta deverán traerla aquí.-habló tsunade.

_Hokage sama creo que esta persona no querra venir con nosotros y si la secuestramos se resistirá al entrenamiento y eso seria lo mismo que nada-dijo kakashi pensativo.

_Lo sé,es por eso que enviaré al equipo kakashi para que la convesan de venir a konoha y recibir un entrenamiento con cada shinobi que tenga alguna habilidad especial y asi que se haga mas fuerte y poderosa-dictaminó la hokage.

_Hai-dijeron kakashi y shisune a la ves que el primero salia en una nuve de humo rumbo en la busqueda de sus tres estudiantes para informarles de la misión.

En ichiraku ramen se ve a tres adolescentes,uno con cabello negro azabache ,la chica tiene el pelo de color azul oscuro,y el otro muchacho tiene el pelo de color comían tranquilamente cuando de repente aparece detrás de ellos una nuve de humo que al dispersase se ve a un hombre de cabellos color plata.

_Hola!-saluda el recién llegado con una mano en alto-chicos,hay que ir a la torre del hokage,tenemos una misión.

_Porfin dattebayo!-saltó naruto de su asiento-no aguantaba mas encerrado en la aldea.

_kakashi-llamo sasuke-de que se trata la misión?-preguntó con voz dura.

_Eso se los dirá tsunade sama,asi que ya vámonos.

_Hai-contestaron sasuke,naruto y hinata.

Y asi todos partieron hacia la torre.

Dentro de la torre del hokage se puede ver a una furiosa tsunade tratando de asfixiar mientras lo samarrea al pobre de naruto que tan solo casi salta arriba de ella gritándole que por que no les había dado mas misiones,que es vieja y muchos MUCHOS dattebayo.

_Tsunade sama por favor no lo mate-trataba de calmarla y sacarle a naruto de las manos la pobre hinata.

_Déjame hinata que si lo mato le hago un favor al mundo-dice como desquiciada la gondamai.

_Eso es verdad-coinciden kakashi y sasuke.

_Me...las pa...pagarán...dattebayo-trata de formular naruto.

Una ves que se le paso el ataque de locura a la hokage,se sienta a explicar la misión mientras le da una mirada de advertencia a naruto que se hace un ovillo en la esquina de la oficina.

_Bueno,la misión se trata de traer a laguien de otra dimensión-explica calmadamente,_haberme desquitado con naruto fue mejor terapia que ir al psicologo,_pensó feliz tsunade ya que no habia pagado nada para eso,_lo haré mas tardesito también antes de que se vallan asi no pago tampoco la próxima semana,_piensa con estrellitas en los ojos.

A los otros cuatro se le cae una gota estilo anime al ver a la hokague con cara de drogada pensando quien sabe que cosa.

_Bueno,retomando el tema-se aclara la garganta la quinta-tienen que ir por la ultima pawa,ellos son los seres más poderosos que existen en el universo,tienen un chakra que no se acaba aparte de que pueden controlar cualquier jutsu-explica con vos seria mirando las caras sorprendidas de todos,algunas mas que otras-esa persona no se encuentra aquí ya que un ataque sorpresa hacia el hogar de este clan obligó a que el último sobreviviente,que era el lider del clan,a dejar a su hija, que en ese momento era tan solo una bebé,en otro universo sacrificando su pensamos que los de ese clan habian muerto pero nos llegó informacion acerca de esa persona y es por eso que deben ir a convencerla de que entrene con ustedes allá y que luego de haber completado su entrenamiento con ustedes, venga hacia aqui para que pelee de nuestro lado en la guerra que se tendremos pronto contra akatsuki-informa seria-quedó claro?-pregunta mirándolos fijamente a todos.

_Hai-responden todos.

_Bien-saca unos papeles de un cajón de su escritorio y se lo entrega a kakashi que lo revise para luego revisarlos-esos son los datos de esa persona,traigan todo lo que necesiten que en la noche haremos el jutsu para que viajen hacia alla-una ves dicho esto todos desaparecen en una nuve de humo.

En el barrio uchiha se lo puede ver a sasuke entrando a la casa principal,al entrar huele un olor a comida que le dio nauseas.

__Hmp,menos mal que comí con nuruto y hinata ramen,no creo poder comer de nuevo la porquería que cocina itachi-_piensa sasuke con la cara levemente verde del asco.

_Sasuke-chan-saluda itachi apareciendo desde la cocina con un delantal rosa para cocinar puesto-ya esta tu comidita calentita para que no te caiga mal-dice con voz demasiado dulce,esa que de solamente escucharla se te pican las muelas.

_Hmp,donde están mamá y papá?-pregunta con fastidio sasuke.

_mmmm-itachi se lleva un dedo a la pera haciendo como que piensa,bueno,si esta pensando,pero solo piensa una úes de cinco minutos"pensando" dice por fin-no lo se.

Cuando sasuke estaba por meterle un chidori en un lugar por donde los hombres solo lo utilizan para cagar y los gays para otras cosas,se habre la puerta dejando ver a mikoto y fugaku uchiha con muchas bolsas de supermercado.

_Hmp,tengo una misión,no se cuando volveré-dice sasuke mirando a su madre.

_Ten mucho cuidado sasuke chan-se acerca y lo abraza.

_Hmp,lo tendré-dice susurrando solo para que ella lo escuche.

Y luego de esto se retira hacia su habitanción para preparar su mochila de viaje.

En la noche ya todos estaban en la oficina de la hokage para ejecutar el colocan en posición de manera que queden todos en circulo,hacen unas posiciones de mano que al terminarlas brille una luz celeste.

-Mucha suerte a todos-dice tsunade,y al terminar de decir esto,los cuatro saltan dentro del agujero de color-la necesitaran-dice por último.

**hola!emmm...soy nueva en esto,esta es mi primera historia y no se si saldrá tan bien como para que a ustedes les guste...estoy tratando de demostrar que para mi corta edad puedo hacer que a alguien les agrade lo que escribo y mas que nada que disfrute la lectura tanto como ami me gusta...espero cumplir con mis espectativas y que disfruten mucho lo que les ofresco!nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR ENTRE DIMENSIONES**

**CAPÍTULO 2:ENCONTRANDO A SAKURA HARUNO**

Cuando salieron del portal que los hiba a llevar al otro universo,estaban en una calle con casas muy grandes donde se podía escuchar música muy fuerte,por lo cual todos se miraron con caras interrogantes preguntándose que era ese ruido.

_Según me comentó tsunade sama el portal nos dejaría cerca de donde vive la persona que buscamos-comento kakashi a sus estudiantes.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la fuente del ruido que era una casa mas grande que las demás.y desde afuera se podia ver que en el patio de atrás habían luces y mucha gente.

_Kakashi-llama sasuke duramente-estas seguro de que es aquí?-pregunta frunciendo el seño.

_Mmmm-dice kakashi mientras se frota dos dedos en la barbilla-esperemos que si-dice mirandolos mientras sonrrie-andando,entremos para verificar.

Al entrar en la mansión se dirijieron hacia el patio de atrás donde estaba la fiesta.

Cuando entraron al patio vieron que estaba lleno de gente,la música estaba demasiado fuerte y que en el escenario, que se encontraba al extremo contrario de donde estaba la barra de bebidas, se acercaba un hombre al micrófono.

_¡Espero que la estén pasando bien en esta fiesta que organizó mi hermosa amiga por su cumpleaños!-cuando termino de decir eso todos empezaron a gritar,aplaudir y silbar-bueno bueno-dijo tratando de calmarlos-ahora se viene una presentación de baile hecha por la organizadora y anfitriona de la fiesta!QUE SUENE LA MÚSICA!-al gritar esto todos gritaron y se empezó a escuchar una canción de reggaeton bastante movida.

Mientras el equipo siete...

_Bueno-hablo kakashi-según estos datos que me dio la hokage,la persona que buscamos es una chica,su nombre es sakura haruno aquí,tiene 17 años al igual que ustedes y...nada mas...es todo lo que tenemos así que habrá que preguntar si alguien por acá la conoce,esta claro?-pregunta por si álguien no entendió,mas que nada mirando a naruto,pero se le cae una gota al ver que este esta bailando también-NARUTO, nos separaremos por si acaso-dijo ahora mirándolos a todos-así que en marcha.

Y si asi todos se ponen a observar a quién podrian preguntarle.

_disculpe-le habló kakashi a un adolescente-¿conoce usted a alguien con el nombre de sakura haruno?.

_¿Qué si la conosco?!esa preciosura es la dueña de esta casa y la anfitriona de la fiesta!-exclama el chico.

_¿Y sabe donde está?,es que necesito hablar algo con ella-le dice kakashi.

_¡Si!,es la del cabello rosa que está bailando en el escenario-dice para luego apuntarla.

Todos inmediatamente giraron sus cabezas para verla.

_Es una chica muy bonita-_piensa hinata un poco triste-_seguro que le gustará a naruto-kun-_piensa aun mas desanimada.

-_mmm,interesante-_piensa kakashi.

-_es bonita,pero no tanto como hinata-chan-_piensa naruto.

-_¿que es esto?¿por que de un momento a otro se me aceleró el corazón al verla?nunca antes me habia pasado al ver a una chica-_piensa extrañado sasuke,con cada movimiento que hacia sentía que se le ponian mas colorados los pómulos y que el corazón se le aceleraba más.

Una ves que terminó la canción los cuatro fueron a buscarla para poder hablarle acerca de su viaje, el primero en hablar fue kakashi.

_Disculpe-dijo para llamar su atención,y cuándo ella se giro para verlos por que estaba hablando con algunos de sus invitados los quedó mirando raro-tenemos algo importante que decirle y nos gustaría que fuera en privado-sugirio.

_Emmm-dijo sakura mordiendose el labio inferior para no reir,gesto que se le hizo de lo mas sexi a cierto pelinegro-que ropas mas raras- dijo para luego soltar una carcajada.

Los de konoha se miraron para ver que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia,pero al no encontrar nada volvieron la vista a ella.

_Disculpen-dijo avergonzada-vengan,hablaremos en mi habitación que hay menos ruido.

Todos la siguieron en la enorme mansión,mientras ella los conducía hacia su llegaron vieron que ésta era muy grande donde había una cama matrimonial,pero que solo era para ella,las paredes de color rosa bebé y unos cuantos muebles.

_Sentaos donde quieran-dijo para luego ella sentarse en una silla que había por ahí.

Hinata y naruto se sentaron en la cama,cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por la pelirosa la cual sonrrió con diversión.

Sasuke se sentó en una silla y kakashi prefirio quedarse parado.

_Bueno,¿qué es lo que tienen que hablar conmigo?-preguntó la haruno,mirando a cada uno.

_Escucha sakura-chan-habló confiansudamente naruto,cosa que hizo elevar mas de una ceja,algunas de interroganción y otras divertidas.-hemos venido hasta aquí por que necesitamos que vengas con nosotros a konoha y que nos ayudes en la guerra que se aproxima contra akatsuki-dijo de manera apresurada y agitada.

Sakura lo quedó mirando para luego ir hacia el extremo en donde estaba sasuke sentado,cosa que hizo que este se tensara de manera disimulada,para luego agarrar el teléfono y empezar a marcar.

_Espero que el loquero este abierto a esta hora-dijo mientras hacia memoria de cual número seguía.

Kakashi miró a sasuke y este la tomó de las dos muñecas haciendo que suelte el teléfono.

_No somos locos-explicó kakashi-naruto es un idiota,eso es todo-dijo como si eso explicara lo que dijo el rubio-déjame que yo te explique la situación,¿si?-pidió amablemente.

La haruno un poco indecisa asintio.

_Bien,primero nos presentaré,ella es hinata-dijo señalandola con la mirada-el idiota es naruto,el es sasuke-dijo la haruno lo miró,ya que todavía el la tenía sujeta de las muñecas,se sonrrojó notablemente,haciendo que el uchiha sonrría de medio lado-y yo soy kakashi,nosotros vinimos para buscarte,ya que tu no eres de aquí-explicó calmadamente.

_Ya sé que soy adoptada,la descubrí hace dos años,ustedes saben algo de mis verdaderos padres?-pregunta esperanzada y con los ojos brillantes por la ilusión.

_Si,sabemos algo,escucha-dice para luego aclararse la garganta-nosotros te contaremos todo pero tu debes quedarte callada hasta que terminemos,¿si?.

_De acuerdo-dice para mirar a sasuke,haciendo que le suelte las muñecas y esta se va a sentar en donde estaba antes-comiencen-dice mirandolos espectantes.

continuara...

**gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer...se que no soy muy buena,pero espero ir aprendiendo a medida que pase el tiempo...de nuevo muchas gracias y nos leemos para la próxima!.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AMOR ENTRE DIMENSIONES**

**CAPITULO 3: CONTANDO EL PASADO Y TRANSFORMA****c****IONES**

Bueno-comenzó kakashi-talves sea un poco dificil de creer lo que te diremos,pero todo es verdad,asi que te voy a pedir por favor que no me interrumpas mientras te cuento toda la historia-concluyo mirandola directamente a los ojos.

Esta bien,puedes empezar cuando quieras-dijo un poco ansiosa sakura,ya que tenia muchas ganas de saber que fue de sus padres,por que la abandonaron,y muchas preguntas mas.

Esta bien-asi kakashi comenzó a contar la histaria que le habia contado la hokage.

Una ves que terminó con el relato sakura estaba atónita,muda,su cabeza trataba de procesar lo escuchado,pero una parte de su cabeza le decia que era rotundamente imposible lo que acababa de escuchar,pero la otra parte le decia que si,que todo lo que le dijeron es sierto,que no tenia que desconfiar, estaba muy confundida,tratando de creer mas que todo,aunque ella no se diera cuenta,su cabeza comenzaba a doler,pero de pronto,se le ocurrio una idea de averiguar si lo que le dijeron es verdad,o mentira.

Mmmm,veamos,si ustedes dicen que pueden hacer jutsus y toda la chorrada esa,entonces,demuestrenlo,quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que pueden hacer-dijo mirandolos a todos con ojos desafiantes.

Entonces quiero demostrarlo yo datebayo-grito naruto al puro estilo rock lee.

bien,entonces comienza-dijo sakura mirandolo fijamente para verificar que no la esten engañando ni nada parecido.

jutsu multiclones de sombra-grito naruto haciendo un par de sellos llenando toda la habitación de humo.

cuando este se disipó sakura pudo comprobar que habian minimo, treinta clones de naruto llenando la habitación.

Esto...es...increible-sakura se acerca a uno de los clones,aun aturdida,y le toca la campera que tenia puesta-y son reales-decia aun mas shokeada.

Sip!,como te dijimos,todo es verdad,¿ahora nos crees?-pregunta cauteloso kakashi,mirandola para tratar de preveer su respuesta.

Yo,etto,emmm,si,les creo-dice sakura aun un poco aturdida-esperen-dice de pronto algo exaltada y con una sonrrisa en el rostro-eso significa que se trendrán que quedar para poder entrenarme,no es asi?-pregunta demasiado emosionada y con estrellita en los ojos mirandolos a los cuatro,cosa que hace que a estos se le caigan varias gotitas por tanta felicidad de parte de la pelilrrosa.

Si,tendremos que quedarnos,pero no te preocupes que ya nos iremos para alquilar unas habitaciones en algún hotel asi no te molestaremos-explica calmado kakashi aunque un poco mas relajado ya que parecia que sakura se esta tomando las cosas bien-entonces nos iremos y mañana volveremos temprano para ya comenzar con el entrenamiento-explica kakashi como quien no viera la cosa,tratando se hacerse un poco la víctima para que los deje quedarse en esa mega mansión hizo que a sus alumnos le diera vergüenza tener a un sensei tan ´´particular´´.

Como cree,no voy a dejarlos ir a ningún hotel,no cuando tengo una mansión tan grande para mi sola-esto último lo dijo con un toque de melancolía,cosa que solo notaron kakashi y sasuke-asi que no se hable mas,se quedaran a vivir aqui!-dice muy emosinada,dando saltitos y grititos de felicidad,cosa que despues de dos segundos de hacer eso se le una naruto que tambien da saltitos y grititos como todo un maricón.

Si antes hinata y sasuke sentian vergüenza,ahora con esto,se incrementaba al doble.

Haber-dijo sakura ya parando de dar saltitos y grititos-ya que se quedarán tendran que cambiar sus ropas,sin ofender ni nada,pero eso que traen puesto no se usa aqui-dice mirandole la ropa a los cuatro,mientras que estos repetian la accion de la que yo me acuparé de transformarlos-dice para luego tomar las manos de naruto y hinata con una mano y la de sasuke y kakashi con la otra.

Algo que, a hinata naruto y kakashi, se les hizo extraño es que sasuke no proteste o ya se halla liberado del agarre,pero cuando lo voltearon a ver casi se les salen los ojos,sasuke,el amargadito, tenia los ojos cerrados y se dejaba arrastrar,pero eso no eso lo que les sorperndio,sino que este traia los cachetes coloradisimos.

Chicos,acompañenme-dijo para entrar a una habitación-bien-pongansen esto,es de mi papá,pero creo que les va a quedar aceptablemente,y cuando terminen de cambiarse dejenle todabia el seguro a la puerta hasta que regremos con hinata-dijo para luego agarrar la mano de la pelinegra e irse para su habitación.

Al mal paso darle prisa dicen,asi que vistamosnos rápido chicos-dice kakashi para empezar a sacarse el pantalón.

QUEEEEE?-pega un grito ensordesedor naruto que hace que por poco se le rompan los timpanos a los otros dos-yo no pienso cambiarme frente a un gay reprimido y un satiro de primera,no,no señor,seguro que cuando vean este cuerpo que parese esculpido a mano van a querer violarme,y eso si que no,a mi me gustan las mujeres y son bien hombresito,no como algunos-dice mirandolo a sasuke pero este ni lo pelo esta mas ocupado acatando las ordenes que le dio la hermosa pelirrosa,según el,-ves?,si se cambia en frente de nosotros significa que quiere que lo veamos desnudo para asi tambien convertirnos en gays,pero no,yo tengo muy bien en claro mi condición sexual y tu,amigo,no estas dentro de mis preferencias-dice crusandose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

naruto-este hace oidos sordos a su sensei-mira que si no te cambias ahora seguro que te van a hacer cambiar en frente de sakura y hinata-dice de manera inocente como un niño que nunca a roto un plato-asi que yo si fuera tu me cambiara como si tuviera un petardo en el trasero.

justo cuando terminó de decir eso naruto paresia que se cambiaba a la velocidad de la luz,esto hizo sonrreir burlones a sasuke y cuando se habia terminado de abrochar el pantalón tocan la puerta.

ya se terminaron de vestir chicos?-pregunta sakura desde fuera.

si-dice kakashi abriendo la puerta para que las dos pasaran,pero cuando vio a hinata se quedó mudo.

la pelinegra traia un top que le quedaba casi asta el hombligo de color rojo sangre,un short de shin gastado,unos zapatos de color rojo y una coleta alta dejando solamente libre un flequillo que ahora lo traia un poco de costado dejando ver un hermoso maquillajede tonos un poco oscuros y con los labios de color rojo.

Todos los varones se le quedaron mirando,naruto embobado,kakashi sorprendido y sasuke también sorprendido, pero no tanto.

Chicos,ustedes tambien quedaron bastante bien-dijo sakura para mirar con cuidado como les habia quedado la ropa,pero mas que nada se quedó viendo a sasuke-emmm-dijo mirando para otro lado al darse cuenta que fue descubierta mirando de mas al pelinegro por este mismo.-bueno,algo mas que quiero preguntarles,ustedes,solamente vienen aca para entrenarme o también estan libres para hacer amigos,salir con chicos,chicas y de mas cosas.

En realidad,nuestra misión es venir a buscarte,entrenarte y llevarte,en ningún momento se nos ordenó nada de eso,pero creo que lo mejor es que solo nos dediquemos a la misión ya que hay que enseñarte todo en un tiempo muy reducido-explicó el ninja copia.

Entonces creo que eso será un poco dificil ya que los cuatro llaman mucho la atención del sexo contrario.

Eso lo se-dijo de manera arrogante el pervertido-es por eso que idee un plan para que los chicos no tengan problemas-todos se le quedaron viendo interrogantes-lo que digo es que fingiran que ya salen con alguien-explico con cara de pendejo.

de igual manera los perseguiran,de eso estoy segura -dice con un poco de enojo sakura.

si...ya lo se...-dice irritado kakashi por que le anden cuestionando su ,según el,ingenioso plan-es por eso que pensé que naruto y hinata fingirán que son pareja y sasuke y tu harán lo mismo-explicó para despues pone cara de sabiondo con un toque de pendejes.

he?-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

si,como lo escucharon,y no se discute mi engeniosisimo plan ya que yo soy el sensei y el capitan de esta misión-dice haciendo pose chula-asi que cuando bajemos a la fiesta espero verlos con cara de enamorados a los cuatro...quedó claro?-preguntó serio.

los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza,unos de forma mas exageradas que otro,pero al fin y al cabo se veian como todos unos niños recien regañados.

bien-dijo con una mega sonrrisa marca guason kakashi-entonces,vallamos a la fiesta-dice apuntando la puerta y saliendo para poder ir a la fiesta.

entre todos se miraron y se sonrrojaron,pero decidieron hacer lo que les dijo kakashi y bajar a la fiesta.

continuara...

gracias por leer,no saben lo contenta que me pone,pero tambien queria pedirles que si no me podrian dejar comentarios con su opinióm,se que no soy muy buena,pero aceptaré todos los comentarios sean buenos o criticas me ayudarán a poder seguir aprendiendo.

ha...tambien lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía,como dije ,me falta aprender y con sus comentarios podre acerlo.

muchas gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo.

por favor dejen muchos reviews!

besos!;-)


End file.
